The Promise
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: "Seirin! If you lose, you will have to confess your feelings buck naked!" The promise they had to keep. Now is the chance to see if Seirin keep their promise. *does involve of of Seirin, out of characters so I picked the main ones.


Riko sat on the bench as the 20 point gap widened. She couldn't take put another player in. She had already used all her substitutions up. She could only call for one more time out in the remaining 10 minutes. She had ran out of ideas to get them motivated. Kuroko and Kagami were at their limit. She needed a way to keep the duo going for another 10 minutes.

She looked to Mitobe who weirdly moved his eyebrows. She guessed he could sense her uneasiness. Unfortunately, she didn't know what he was saying. She didn't want to be rude and ask him to talk as he never did. They knew only Koganei was the only one to hear him speak but he didn't talk about the reason to why his friend didn't speak. She saw Mitobe tap Koganei and do the same eyebrow movement he gave her.

"Coach, Mitobe says, the first year promise." The promise. She suddenly remembered the promise they all made.

_It was the beginning of the new year. She was lined outside with all her classmates waiting for morning announcements._

_"We swear an oath!" They looked up to see Kiyoshi on the roof. Everyone was shocked at the sudden outburst but were intrigued to know what he had to say. "We, the basketball team will participate in this year's national tournament to become the best team in Japan! Class 1-E, No.7, Kiyoshi Teppei!" They all thought that he was just crazy but Riko knew they were serious._

_"Class 1-C, No. 3, Izuki Shun!"_

_"Class 1-B, No.8, Koganei Shinji!" The school watched as they introduced themselves. Koganei then introduce Mitobe." Class 1-B, No.18, Mitobe Rinnosuke!" The school had never had an interruption like this before. It was slightly entertaining. Riko knew it was meant for her. She told them to make a declaration of how serious they were. She never knew they would do it like that. There was a few moment silence before,_

_"For the basketball team, same as above! Class 1-C, No. 28, Hyuga Junpei!" The school could hear the teachers as they shouted at them. "If we don't, I'll confess my feelings buck naked." Suddenly the school was cheering them on. They wanted them stick to their promise._

_"You'd better keep that promise!" The school cheered on the new basketball team. That was the day the school would never forget the promise._

Riko smiled and stood on the bench. She waited until Seirin were in defence and then took a deep breath.

"Seirin! If you lose, you will have to confess your feelings buck naked!" She sighed and took a seat and watched as the crowd began to cheer out for Seirin. The whole of Seirin High School had came to the the final game to see if the promise would be fulfilled or not.

The whole of Seirin basketball team tensed up then relaxed. Hyuga stood firmly against his mark. He was not letting them open the gap further. He knew he would have to do it, knowing that Riko liked promises to fulfilled. He watched as Teppei, Kuroko, Izuki and Kagami stood firmly against their marks, they weren't excited to confess naked so the last 10 minutes they would do their best to win.

Akashi and the other members were scared when Seirin had the ball. Their promise must of shook them. It was the punch in face that they needed. Their offence was much quicker and edgier. Their defence was more sharper. They all managed to defeat their opponents with this new kick.

Hyuga who had four fouls was moving acting as he had none. They were no longer holding back. Some of the Rakuzan were now shaking. They were bypassing the emperor eye. There were no more ankle breaks. No more lightening dribbling, earth or heaven shooting and misdirection from the other team whose light began to shine.

The gap was getting smaller and smaller until there was no gap. The last minute, Seirin had to defend and score another point. They quickly wiped the sweat from their faces with their shirts. The ball had been passed in and quickly Kuroko snuck up and swiped the ball away, which allowed Izuki to catch the ball and dribbled it up the court. He stopped when Akashi came into view. He faked right then left, then passed to Kuroko who was directly behind him. He passed it through Akashi's legs. Kuroko dribbled up the court and passed it to Hyuga who quickly shot the three on the buzzer.

They looked at the score board as it was 100- 97. All of Seirin jumped up an cheered as they had won the nationals. The school was clapping so hard with the teachers. Those who sat on the benches all ran up to those on the court and hugged each member while placing a towel around their neck. Kuroko cheered and gave a bro hug to Kagami, who was smiling. They officially defeated all the generations of miracles.

Riko hugged Hyuga who made the last shot. She leaned up and quickly kissed his lips. He smiled and wrapped his sweaty arms around her and kissed her back. He could she her father fuming but at the moment he didn't care. Teppei nudged the gang who all whooped as they had finally gotten together.

Kuroko looked round to see Akashi holding his hand out. Kuroko accepted his hand and they shook hands. Akashi smiled then walked away and caught up to his team who were crying in the corner. They had lost for the first time in ages. Kuroko knew what his smile meant. He was proud of his former teammate. That was all Kuroko needed. He could no liner hate basketball when he was with Seirin.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked this story. I thought about it on he way to school. I had to write it quickly before the manga takes over and they win/lose. I slightly ship Hyuga and Riko so please forgive me. Ps I did not remember the speech, I took pictures and copied what they had said.**


End file.
